


Legendary Lovers (Runaan Love Story)

by dragonprincelovr



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dragons, F/M, Love Story, Moon Shadow Elf, Romance, tdp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprincelovr/pseuds/dragonprincelovr
Summary: Runaan is a Moon Shadow Elf and he hates humans. Lyra is a human princess who loves her brothers very dearly and wishes the two lands could coexist. The two of them live completely different lives, but when the Moon Shadow Elf Assasins threaten the castle where Lyra lives, the two meet.He is expected to kill her but after finding out the Dragon Prince egg is still alive and well, himself, Lyra, Callum, Ezran, Rayla and Bait journey to Xadia. Along the way the group come across dangerous creatures, people and places, causing Runaan and Lyra to bond overtime.
Relationships: Callum/Sister, Ezran/Sister, Runaan/OC, Runaan/Original Character, Runaan/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Legendary Lovers (Runaan Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I know that Runaan is (SPOILER ALERT) gay, which is portrayed amazingly and beautifully. Let’s be real The Dragon Prince is amazing and we should all be thankful. And of course I don’t want to take away an amazing character that’s apart of the LGBTGI+ community and I especially don’t want to offend anyone.
> 
> But ever since I started watching the show, I loved the idea of what if Runaan sided with Rayla and actually went with them on the quest. I also loved the idea of what if Callum and Ezran had an older sister who acted as a mother figure for them. So I thought why not put the two ideas together. 
> 
> Now I would understand why some people, or all, would be angry at me taking away Runaan’s sexuality, so I’m going to be adding characters and of course adding to Runaan’s backstory and things. It will all make sense soon but I just wanted to give a heads up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra and Ezran really like jelly tarts.

Lyra pushed the pale blue dressing screen to the side, revealing herself in her long, white night gown. “Cal,” she spoke, as she covered her mouth yawning. “You should be getting ready for bed.”

“Uh huh,” her little brother dismissed, waving her off with one hand as he continued to draw with the other.

Lyra rolled her eyes at him with a smile, making her way through their shared bedroom and into Ezran’s. Bait, their shared glow toad, was coddled up into the young boy’s arms, glowing with each breath he took. Drool was dripping down the glow toad’s face from the prince and slowly his eyes opened up. He looked up and Lyra watched in slight disgust as he licked the drool off of the young boy’s face and ate it.

“Take that, marshmallow monster,” Callum exclaimed, from the bedroom.

“Cal,” Lyra begun, as she walked towards his desk. “Bedtime soon.”

Callum smiled up at her and showed her the sketch he was creating. It was a rather detailed picture of a dragon flying down and breathing fire on a marshmallow man. “Do you like it?” The insecurity on his face was evident to his ever consistent lack of confidence. All Lyra wanted for her brother was for him to be proud of himself.

“Of course I do, look at all that detail. It looks so real.”

“Lyra—“ Callum started to say, but she cut him off swiftly.

“Although, who’s to say the marshmallow man or woman is a monster. Who knows? Perhaps they’re a nice person who’s just made of marshmallows.”

He looked at her with an _are you serious?_ expression and sighed, “Then the dragon would be the monster, seeing as he cooked a person.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed, placing her index finger on her chin. “Perhaps not,”—Callum groaned gently, making her smile—“it could be that the dragon just thought the marshmallow person was trying to attack their family and so the dragon thought they were defending themselves.”

“I . . . “ Callum stared at her with a shocked expression. “I—you’ve just made my fun drawing into such a, a complicated mess!”

Lyra giggled, ruffling his hair with the palm of her hand. “I’m just messing with you, it’s really good Cal. Also, bed in twenty minutes.”

“Twenty?” he whined, looking up at her.

“I was going to make it ten but since I was such a tease I thought I’d make it twenty.”

“Forty!” he bargained, with a hopeful smile. She shot him an annoyed look, her lips pursed and a hand on her hip. “I just want to add more detail.”

Lyra sighed, “Thirty.”

“Yes! Thank you,” he hugged her side for a few seconds, before going back to his drawing. “I’m gonna draw you a picture.”

“Good,” she said smiling. “I like the drawings you make for me. I mean I like them all but I especially like those ones.”

An unexpected crash of thunder sounded throughout the castle, causing the two to yelp.

Ezran squealed in fear, “Lyra! Callum!”

Lyra placed a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself. “It’s okay, Ezran,” she called out to him from he other room.

“It’s just a thunderstorm,” Callum added, the two siblings trying to calm their younger brother down.

“Nothing to be afraid of,” she said, smiling while she walked over to the side of his bed. “Try to go back to sleep.”

“I wasn't scared! Bait was scared,” Ezran quickly answered, making Bait growl and flush a bright red.

Lyra smiled down at him gently, “Well . . . “ she paused for a moment, contemplating what she should say. She grabbed the edge of his blanket and moved it closer towards him, making sure Bait wasn’t disturbed at the same time. “Would Bait feel better if I slept here tonight.”

Bait continue sleeping, completely ignoring her despite the fact that he could understand every word she spoke and vice versa. She and Ezran shared a particular gift and they were very careful to keep it a secret.

Ezran nodded sleepily, “I think that would be best. For Bait.”

Lyra nodded, “Of course.” She turned her head over to where Callum sat, “Are you going to be alright?”

“What?” He looked up from his drawing and gave her a goofy smile. “Oh, yeah yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” she chuckled, silently thanking herself for she had already bathed and slipped on her sleeping attire. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t.”

Lyra smiled at that, the two knowing that Callum would stay up for as long as his body would allow it. She’d let him do it of course. While she was his sister, she had to remind herself that she wasn’t his parent. She moved to the other side of Ezran’s bed, the young prince scooting further on the other side attempting to make more room for the young girl. She got in, pulling the covers back up and hugging her little brother. Bait, who moved from his original spot, was now laying in a gap between the two.

When Lyra was sure Ezran had fallen back asleep, she said quietly, “Good night Callum, I love you.”

Callum stopped drawing for a second and looked up, a smile creeping up on his face. “I love you too, Lyra.”

—

Lyra had awoken the next day with an awful crick in her neck. It had proven difficult to fit a child, a glow toad and a young girl who had just turned of age in a single bed. Ezran was still fast asleep, along with Bait who ended up sleeping curled up on Lyra’s stomach. The young boy was pressed up against the wall, drool making its way down his chin. It took time and effort, but she successfully peeled herself away from the two.

She tiptoed back into her shared bedroom with Callum and covered her smiling mouth in surprise. Callum was passed out, she guessed from staying up so late drawing. She knew that as he was asleep hunched over his desk with the side of his face pressed up against his closed book. Drool was pouring out of his mouth—similar to Ezran—like a river and she sighed at the sight.

“Of course,” Lyra whispered to herself. 

She made her way to her big chest of drawers and opened it up. In it was only four different items of clothing; the dark blue and red dress she would wear as a child and young teen, she had multiple of them as she would dirty them quite often and quickly, then the dress she wore when her mother had passed, her pants and tunic she wore to training along and the dress her mother had made for her sixteenth birthday.

The [dress](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSmPVGIx_ytq41VZc0sCsJEWrFPsls0rAcuBENSfs8Rv4zFy5pz) itself was a masterpiece, its colors were of Katolis’ two signature colors, red and gold. The bodice had string at the front of it, which Lyra could use to either tighten or loosen it. Gold material wrapped around the breasts and hung loosely against the shoulders and upper arms. 

Two thin strips of gold wrapped around the wrists of the dress and a thin lining bridged between the two different reds in the skirt. Fastened to the hips of the skirt was a gold cloth, a knot tied at the front of the middle leaving it to trail between the thighs.

Lyra wore it every day, unless she was sick or training. The maids that cleaned her clothes hated the fact that she only had one dress that she wore, as that meant when they washed it she had nothing else to wear. Of course, her father had tried to get her to wear another dress but she refused. When she wore the dress it felt as if her mother was there with her. If she could she would wear it on the battle field.

Lyra pulled the dress out from the closet, bringing the material to her nose to smell the scent of her freshly clean outfit. She stepped into the corner of the room, pulling the dressing screen behind her for privacy. She changed swiftly, discarding her sleeping attire on the floor.

“Lyra?” Ezran’s gentle voice called out from his bed.

Lyra didn’t answer and instead she tied the strings of the front of the dress.

“Lyra?” Her little brother repeated, his voice sleepy and getting closer.

“I’m just getting changed, Ez,” she spoke loud enough for him to hear but hoped it wouldn’t wake Callum. Although the fact that Ezran had been yelling didn’t help.

“Okay.”

Lyra stepped out from behind her changing screen, and smoothed out the top of her hair. She turned to face her bed and saw a tired Ezran laying on top of it. “You sleep okay?” she questioned, walking over to her nightstand.

Ezran nodded slowly, although he yawned as Bait waddled into the bedroom. He dismissed Callum as if the boy was nothing to him and immediately went to Lyra, looking up at her with a grumpy face.

Lyra shook her head at the glow toad and picked him up, earning a lick to the hand. She placed him on top of her nightstand and grabbed her hairbrush.

“What do you wanna do today?” she questioned, as she brought the brush through her knotted dark brown hair.

Ezran shrugged, rubbing at his eye. “We could play hide and seek?”

“Hmm . . . “ she hummed, grimacing at a particular pull in her scalp. “We could, we definitely could. I have a better idea though.”

“What’s better than hide and seek?”

A grin spread on her face as she looked at the young prince in her mirror, “Jelly tarts.”

Both Ezran’s and Bait’s eyes lit up with excitement, drool basically coming out the side of their mouths. “Yes!”

“Afterwards though, I am going to have to go to the courtyard to watch Soren train Callum. Would you like to watch with Claudia and I?”

Claudia and Soren were the children of Lord Viren, the King’s High Mage. The two siblings were quite similar and yet very different; Soren was the same age as Lyra and he was the Crown Guard while Claudia was basically a mage in training. Soren was a little slow at times and Claudia liked to squish innocent creatures to do magic. They were . . . strange to say the least.

“No thanks,” Ezran said simply, laying down on his back. “I don’t want to see Callum fail again.”

“Hey!” a voice called out unexpectedly. “I heard that!”

“Cal, how did you sleep?” Lyra asked, ignoring his intense glare at his two siblings.

“Fine I guess,” he said, still staring at the two. “I still heard you.”

She laughed along with Ezran, as Callum just crossed his arms pouting. She placed the brush back into its original spot when her hair was knot free. Grabbing the crown that was beside the brush, she placed it atop her head, ensuring that her hair hid it excluding the front of it.

Ezran and Callum stared at Lyra in the mirror, her honey colored eyes were set on the crown. She looked so much like her mother, especially when she wore the crown her mother had worn before her. Despite the fact that the crown was meant for a queen and she was no queen, her father still allowed her to wear it. Until of course, Ezran married someone when he was of age and then she would have to give it to said person.

“Ez and I are going to go get jelly tarts, would you like some?” Lyra questioned, her voice soft as her two brothers stared at her in awe. When they didn’t answer, she sighed and turned back around. “Boys?”

Callum was the first to speak, “Sometimes I forget how much you look like her.”

Both Lyra and Sarai, their mother and queen, had similar characteristics. They both had light brown eyes that could be described as pools of honey, except Lyra’s were a little bigger. Her face was rounder than Sarai’s and while her hair was longer and curled at the ends, they shared the same color. Lyra usually wore it out and unbounded, while Sarai wore it in a bun with only her bangs out.

“So do I,” Lyra replied with a smile on her face. She turned to pick up Bait who looked up at her with understanding eyes, letting out a little growl. She nodded as an answer to the glow toad. “Well, we should get going. Barius is probably just putting a fresh batch in now, so if we’re quick we could probably just catch them.”

“Yes, jelly tarts!” Ezran cheered, completely forgetting about the little moment the three of them had. “Jelly tarts! Jelly tarts!”

—

Lyra struggled as she crawled through the small tunnels. She truly hated going through them as they seemed to be getting smaller and smaller with each trip to the bakery. If she thought about it, perhaps it was herself getting bigger and bigger. Her eyes widened at the thought, perhaps she was gaining weight.

Lyra shrugged after a moment of thinking, she didn’t really mind as long as she was still capable of wielding a sword. “We’re almost there, Bait,” she reassured, as the glow toad wouldn’t stop complaining. Bait let out a croak, causing both Ezran and Lyra to stop moving. “You did not just say that.”

Ezran let out a giggle and begun crawling again, Lyra following close behind. It was truly a struggle as she wore her dress, meaning the silk would sometimes get caught underneath her body.

“We’re almost there,” Ezran breathed out a sigh, making his older sister smile.

“Finally! It is as if this tunnel gets longer and longer with each trip we take.”

Bait turned around to face the princess, his stubby tail wagging behind him and his tongue sticking out. He was excited for the jelly tarts. He turned back around and continued to waddle in between the two humans.

The three continued their journey for another thirty or so seconds, until they finally caught sight of the broken grate. Lyra hoped the baker never got it fixed, or there would be no other way they’d be able to sneak into the bakery.

Barius, the baker, walked passed the broken grate balancing a tray of jelly tarts in his hands. 

Bait croaked as he could smell the freshness of the delicious treats. 

Ezran gripped the bars with his hands, “Bait, shh,” he shushed, in return the glow toad looked up at him with an unimpressed expression.

Ezran pushed the grate aside quickly and crawled out, Lyra following in pursuit. She knew they’d be caught as Barius was still in the room, but she didn’t mind. Ezran and herself were the royal children after all, and Barius had a secret soft spot for them as well.

The two royal siblings snuck towards the bench that had three whole trays of jelly tarts on top. Ezran reached out to touch them.

“Prince Ezran! Princess Lyra!” Lyra could hear the menacing chuckle the baker emitted.

“Umm, hi,” she spoke awkwardly, turning around to face the baker.

“I caught you!” Barius exclaimed, pointing a finger at the two.

“We were . . . just admiring them,” Ezran quickly lied, while Lyra smiled innocently.

“Oh.” Barius crossed his arms over his chest. “With your hands?” he demanded suspiciously, obviously not buying the terrible lie Ezran made. If he wasn’t only ten years old, Lyra would’ve been disappointed.

“Yeah,” she agreed, internally face palming herself. “They look amazing.” She looked at the jelly tarts that were just sitting on the table, waiting to be taken and eaten.

“Well, they are amazing,” the baker agreed, “and they're not for the two of you! Or your little monster, Bait.”

As if on cue, Bait made himself known by stealing a jelly tart with his tongue. Ezran still had a smile on his face, as the three of them looked over at the window sill. There sat the glow toad, his mouth full of the jelly tart.

“Did you just . . . “ the baker stammered, throwing his hands in the air.

“You can tell by his eyes he's innocent,” Lyra giggled, while Bait batted his eyelashes.

Ezran and his sister made the most of the baker being distracted and attempted to take a jelly tart. The two went to eat the sweat treat but of course Barius turned back around.

“Are you kidding me?” he demanded, causing the two to put the jelly tarts back. “I'm standing right here.”

Bait grabbed another two jelly tarts with his tongue.

“Hey!”

Drool poured through the glow toad’s closed mouth, while he looked through his lashes. He croaked right before Barius went to grab him, but luckily the glow toad was too fast for him and jumped away. Lyra watched with a laugh escaping her mouth, as Bait ran out of the bakery. The baker himself chased after the glow toad, leaving the two royal children with the trays of jelly tarts.


End file.
